1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linking component parts and more particularly, to a linking block and a method for forming the linking block.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linking block is made of a solid metal block and processed to provide the desired through holes and/or screw holes. Since a solid metal block is used, the finished linking block is thick and heavy, wasting much processing costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement on the conventional linking block and its forming method.